Stories From Gravity Falls
by Carla McCorkle
Summary: A series of one-shots based on your requests. Story 1: Mabel receivesletters from Mermando.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I really want to try out making a series of one-shots from your requests. I'm hoping this works but it could be a flop since I'm new. If you haven't done this, here is some details you should put in your request/review**. **Oh, and for any shipping please check my bio, I don't ship much, Sorry. If you still aren't sûre about a shopping, ask on a review, I'll net back to you.

**Story Idea:**

**Characters involved:**

**Genre:**

**AU? ( optional )**

if you an oc put in the following

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities:**

Thank you! Please review, I'm trying to fix my writer's block and this will really help. Can't wait to see your ideas.


	2. Story 1: Dear Mabel

**Hello! A MermandoxMabel story for Mermando x Mabel fan. Hope you enjoy it. All character's and Gravity Falls itself does not belong to me.**

Mabel sat by the lake where Mermando's messages would usually appear. She hadn't heard from him in a long time. She knew he was married and that he lived in the ocean and she lived on land but she continued to hope. She also continued to worry. What if his wife found out about the letters and didn't like it? What if he didn't care about her anymore? What if he was... dead?

"No, you can't think like that." Mabel scolded herself and got up to leave. Everyday, she checked out the lake, pool or any other area's where he used to send her messages. The bottled messages used to be frequent but then they slowed down, and now she hadn't found one for two weeks. The last message was the notice that he was getting married.

She didn't tell Dipper too much about this, he wouldn't understand. His love was right there in front of him. He was told when Mermando did write her, but that was it. Mabel turned her back to the lake and began to walk. Candy and Brenda would cheer her up. Dipper would also probably be doing something dorky that would make her laugh.

_Clink! Clink! Clank! Clink!_

Mabel turned around swiftly. There were four bottles bobbing up and down by the rocks. She ran over and grabbed them all in a big scoop. She found they had dates written on them and open the oldest one. Her heart was beating in excitement. She felt like crying and laughing. When she got the paper from the bottle she opened it.

_Dear Mabel,_

_I apologize for my lack of writing, the marriage has taking most of my time. Everything is running safely down here so far. Let me remind you if I had my way, you would be my bride. I am being called to do more preparations. Stay safe, I will remind you of my love everyday._

_Love, _

_~Mermando_

Mabel's feeling were a mix of so much emotions at once. Was this real love? It had to be. She felt pain, fear, sadness and worry for him, but she also felt joy and and heart wrenching happiness. She grabbed the next bottle, as As she did more floated in. Soon she had two weeks worth of bottles.

_Dear Mabel,_

_I love you with all my heart._

_~Mermando_

She opened the next one.

_Dear Mabel,_

_You are as beautiful as the ocean at sunset._

_~Mermando_

And the next one.

_Dear Mabel,_

_You are a masterpiece that I have the privilege to behold._

_~Mermando_

The latter went on like that, small but very sweet compliments each day and when she was all done reading, Mabel cried. She took out a piece of paper and a pen from the bag she had brought with her. She placed the pen to the paper and began to write.

_Dear Mermando..._

**Please review, I hope you liked the story, I will be back with more soon.**

**~Carla McCorkle**


	3. Story 2: Thanks Again

**Some Robbie thanking Mabel after she get him and Tambry together with very subtle hints of Robbie x Mabel for BlishytheBishy Gravity Falls and it's character DON'T belong to me.**

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second... In private?" Robbie asked Mabel the next time the group of rambunctious teens (and pre-teens) got together. Dipper was setting up their defense plan with the others for their next stunt; vandalizing Bud Gleeful's car dealership.

"Why of course." Mabel answered showing her rows of braces as she smiled. They both excused themselves and went to an area in the room where they were far enough to talk without the others hearing but not so far it looked awkward.

"What's on your mind Robbie? How are you and Tambry?" Mabel asked. She hoped it was all good news, she couldn't stand seeing him so depressed again.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about." Robbie answered.

Mabel's heart plummeted. Oh no. Had she failed him? Were they having problems in their relationship? Would he hate her for it?

"What about it?" She asked managing to keep a smile.

"It's just really kind what you did back there. I never really got to thank you properly." Robbie said, now smiling. Mabel's worries vanished. "I thought my life was over and that I could never move on and be happy with anyone else. You showed me I could. I don't think anyone else would've been willing to do what you did."

"It's wasn't a problem. I'm just glad all my friends can be happy now." Mabel answered, trying to sound humble.

"It was a big deal to me though. So how about we go to a movie together on Tuesday?" Robbie asked.

"A movie?" Mabel repeated.

"A-as friends of course." Robbie quickly corrected putting out his hand to shake.

"As friends." Mabel said grasping his hand in hers and firmly shaking it.

**Sorry if it's short. I kinda wanted to keep it simple and sweet. Hope you enjoy it! Also I start school on Tuesday so when I do, I may only update once a week.**

**~Carla McCorkle**


	4. Story 3: Terror

**Gravity Falls does not belong to me. Dipper comforting Mabel after a traumatic experience that almost gets her killed for Williebadger618**

Mabel and Stanford Pines were caught in a car accident at 8:21 pm. Grunkle Stan had taken Mabel out to the diner as a treat. Dipper was spending the evening with Wendy watching movies at the shack. They were driving back from the diner and when they'd reached the middle of the 4-way intersection, it happened. Out of the darkness, two, dim headlights emerged and got closer and closer until a pick-up truck formed from the shadows. It was going too fast and the driver was intoxicated. Mabel looked out the window and saw the vehicle, she waited for it to stop at the red light.

It didn't.

Everything was like slow motion after that. Mabel screamed, Stan turned the wheel but it was too late. The truck plowed through the back of the car. Stan's airbag set off, the car squealed to the side of the road and it became a blur of glass, screams, cries and pain. Excruciating pain. Mabel was lucky to survive in shotgun. It was actually a miracle. Stan had bought the car without it having an airbag in the shotgun seat. Usually it's hazardous but that day it saved a life. Not to mention if Mabel had been in the back she would have died on impact for sure. Both Stan and Mabel lived, but neither would ever be the same.

Dipper on the other hand, received a knock on the Mystery Shack door at 9:00 pm. Wendy had gone home and Dipper was waiting for his twin and Great Uncles return. When he opened the door, he wasn't met by familiar faces. Two police officers introduced themselves and asked for Dipper Pines. When Dipper explained he was Dipper Pines, they stated the tragedy.

You never want to be the one to tell someone something tragic has happened that may change the course of their lives. You never want to be the one to hear it either. What followed after that was terror, fear, anger. Anger towards the driver that hit them, anger towards the events themselves and anger towards the fact it was his family. In the news and the movies, it's always someone else. You always imagine these things happening to others, not you. But then it does happen to you and it makes the world that much more of a scary place.

Headlights, swerving, screaming, crashing, crying, numbness, terror, panic, sobbing, yelling, glass, blood, pain. That's what Mabel Pines heard and saw when she closed her eyes. The images were permanent, always there never leaving. Mabel was trapped in a hospital bed with memories that haunted her. It had been a week since the crash, a week since everything plummeted downwards.

Mabel's parents came on the quickest flight and some of her friends had found time to visit Mabel. Physically Mabel would heal, she had a broken leg, nose, many bruises and countless cuts. Mentally, well she wasn't sure. She could try and live her life the way it was, and would probably be fine, but could she ever get in a car again? Feel safe in a car? Forget the trauma of that night? Probably not.

Her Grunkle Stan survived with a broken wrist, countless bruises, cuts and a leg broken in several places. He would have to undergo a lot of healing and physiotherapy for his leg. Mabel was currently seeing a therapist, Dipper as well.

There was a knock on Mabel's hospital room's door.

"Come in!" Mabel yelled, her throat still raw and sore.

The handle turned and in came Dipper. He wore his usual baseball cap, vest and t-shirt. If you saw him on the street you'd just think he was having a rough day do to his facial expression. The way Mabel saw him though, he was a wreck. He showed hints of lack of sleep, his posture was that of someone who was falling into the dark abyss of terror, and his eyes were windows to worry and pain. In many ways, Mabel felt the same, but in many ways she felt worse.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Dipper asked.

"Not really." Mabel responded.

"You get released tomorrow." Dipper said optimistically as he sat on a chair by Mabel's bed.

"But Grunkle Stan doesn't." Mabel said pessimistically.

Dipper felt a pang of worry shoot through his chest, his sister was supposed to be the one to look on the bright side, this change scared him.

"Dipper..." Mabel said looking her brother in the eyes after some silence. "Why us? Why our family? Why did he have to hit us? He got away barely injured while Stan and I have to be physically stitched together!" Mabel began to yell, letting all her anger and hurt spill out. "Dipper I'm falling apart, they can fix me on the outside but on the inside I'm turning to rubble! I can't trust cars anymore and I'm afraid to trust roads! I'm afraid of dying! I'm terrified Dipper." Tears were falling off Mabel's cheeks now.

Dipper listened to every word of Mabel's sudden broken rant. Then when it was his turn, he spoke. "I don't know how you feel Mabel. Not exactly. But I do feel your anger and you fear. The world seems so scary." Dipper said now tearing up, his eyes becoming redder than before. "This wasn't supposed to happen to us... It's always someone else's family, now it's not and I'm terrified, I know for a fact you are too."

"What can I do now though Dipper? Where do I go? I am lost! I'm permanently scarred physically and mentally. What am I supposed to do!?" Mabel asked desperately.

"You can start by trusting me, and coming home with us tomorrow. I'll help you rebuild yourself if you help me." Dipper responded as calmly as he could with his shaky voice.

"What if I break again?"

"You're a strong person Mabel. If anything, you will become stronger because of this. It wasn't the car that hurt you, it was a man's mistake. We are going to become stronger because of this, and if you break, I'll be there as a support until you repair yourself." Dipper said meeting her fearful eyes.

It was silent for a bit. The type of silence that isn't odd or uncomfortable, the type that just comforts you. Then finally, Mabel pulled Dipper into a shaky hug.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise." He whispered back.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I hope I did well.**

**~Carla McCorkle**


End file.
